


【蝙超】WITSEC

by Blacklabel5



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacklabel5/pseuds/Blacklabel5
Summary: 克拉克加入了证人保护计划，而负责贴身保护他的正是布鲁斯韦恩。（超能力情况未知，可以理解为未掉马）
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 13





	【蝙超】WITSEC

“克拉克，相信不久之后你就会转为正式编辑了。”露易丝举起手中的马提尼，眼神却飘向了吧台的角落。

“但愿如此……”克拉克显然还没有适应露易丝为他挑选的牛仔裤——它太紧了，仿佛稍大的动作就会撕裂，而它又很松——克拉克买衣服时腰围和臀围总是难以两全，因此这条新买的裤子就全靠可爱的蜜桃维系着。

“露，你在看什么？”从窘迫中回过神的克拉克这才发现眼前的红发女郎早已走神。

“你应该去试试，他可真辣。”

鬓边发灰，穿着休闲西装的男人，胡茬修剪得整齐，轻薄布料下饱满的肌肉线条与灰发形成反差，昏暗的灯光也无法掩盖住鼻梁和颌骨的锋芒。他似乎不属于这里。

克拉克并不是表面上看上去的那样古板木讷，他是一个男人，一个有着正常需求的人，同时他也不会为自己的欲望感到羞耻，偶尔放纵一夜然后开启全新的一天，这并不是什么难以接受的事。

他摘下了厚重的黑框眼镜，朝吧台走去。

“一杯威士忌加冰。”

酒保的目光落在克拉克的牛仔裤上，“让我摸摸你可爱的屁股，这杯就算我请你了。”

克拉克的脸一下涨得通红，但以在报社实习锻炼得来的心理素质，他很快冷静下来。

“我想和这儿的经理谈谈。”克拉克缓缓坐下，阻断了粘腻的目光。

“经理就站在你面前了。”酒保坏笑着，悄悄摸上克拉克白嫩的小手。

克拉克猛地抽回手，竟让酒保一个踉跄，差点一头撞向酒柜。

“这杯酒要收你两倍的钱！！”没占到便宜的酒保恶狠狠地瞪着克拉克。

“我请这杯，请你远离他。”一直沉默的男人开口了，随之而来的还有拍在吧台上的100美元。果然，酒保拿起钱悻悻走开。

“谢谢您……”

“叫我布鲁斯就行。”

“谢谢你布鲁斯。”克拉克颔首微笑，面颊上的红晕还未消去，显得更加稚气。

“爱尔兰威士忌，不错的选择。”布鲁斯拉近了两人的距离。克拉克发现他的眸色与威士忌的颜色相同，却比酒更加诱人。

“人们总是以为爱尔兰只有好喝的黑啤——”克拉克拿起杯子，盯着浸润在琥珀色中的冰晶。

“但威士忌也一样美味。”布鲁斯举杯，“我还不知道你的名字。”

“克拉克。”

之后的一切不难预料，克拉克去了布鲁斯的公寓，美好的夜晚。

晨光熹微，睫毛颤动，克拉克发现自己苏醒在一个微暖的怀抱，身后人的硬挺尴尬地戳在自己的屁股上。

“我给了他真的电话号码，甚至还在他家睡了一晚。”克拉克感到十分懊悔——他已经打破了自己的原则。

快速穿好衣服梳理好头发，克拉克最后看了一眼床上的男人，散乱的头发让他显得更加性感。

露水情缘，最好在此别过，否则剩下的只会是心碎的撕扯和折磨。过去的阴影虽然朦胧，但那种痛苦足以催使他离开这个地方。

走出门，克拉克才意识到，布鲁斯的公寓在一个相当“荒芜”的地方。太阳尚未升起，路灯仍旧亮着，克拉克凭着记忆走进一个小巷，微弱的求救声让他立刻停下了脚步。

“你们已经得到了你们想要的一切，为什么还要这样……”

“我们已经得到了一切，可是有一张嘴还在这个世界上，太多余了。”

克拉克看见那一对男女拿出了匕首。

“当然，我们乐于享受这一点乐趣，顺便让这张嘴再也说不出话来。”

一刀，又一刀，没有飞溅的鲜血，只有愈发微弱的呻吟。这两人的每一刀都避开了要害，沉浸在原始野蛮的乐趣之中。

克拉克悄悄拨通了911，在转角后小声报出地址和二人的特征。

“肯特先生，请您继续隐蔽好自己，不要贸然行动，保持通话。”

“可是我或许能救他。”

“这两人已经作案多起，不排除携带枪支的可能性，请你在原地保证自身的安全。”

“你听到什么了吗？”拿着刀的男人停下来。

两个人的脚步声越来越近，克拉克的头隐隐作痛。

万幸，警车的灯光照进小巷，等克拉克再探头查看，只有一个浑身是血的男人，他的喉咙被割断，已经没了气息。

“非常感谢……”警官扶住克拉克，突然停了下来，“先生，您的眼睛……”

“怎么了？我感觉很好。”

克拉克眼眶周围红色的血管纹路消失了。

“或许是我看错了，”警官摇摇头，“请您配合我们回到警局做笔录。”

“这两人是我们正在调查的犯罪集团的小头目，之前一直没有确凿的证据。现在有了你作为证人，检方就可以起诉他们了。”

“您是说需要我出庭作证？”

“是的，这也是我将要和你谈的问题。”警官拿出一叠照片，似乎是一个风景宜人的海岛小镇。

“这个犯罪组织的背景很复杂，我们需要对你进行特殊保护。”

“可是现在是夏天，正是海岛度假的旺季——”

“所以说你很走运，这次你要去的地点就是这里。你需要一个新的名字，姓氏需要更改，至于名字，你可以选择保留或者使用昵称——或者是你家宠物的名字。”

“Kal——”克拉克略微思忖，“Kal Smith?”

“特别的名字，不过也至于太引人注目。”警官递过去一份身份文件，“这是你的新身份，证人保护计划从现在开始，你最好先换一身衣服。”

“现在？！”

“为了你的安全，今天就要启程，在此期间你不能使用你的银行账户，不能和你所认识的人有任何联系，我们会用一个合理的解释打消他们的顾虑。”警官看出了克拉克脸上的难色。

“这也是为了他们的安全，这些帮派组织什么都做得出来，相信你也看到了。”

“哪里可以换衣服？”克拉克抬起头，犹豫已经从眉间散去，他要做对的事。

“跟我走。”警官率先起身，“你可以在警员盥洗室冲个凉。”

简单冲洗过后，克拉克被带进了一处无人的会议室。

“在这里稍等，我去安排今天的行程，负责保护你的警官马上就到。”

克拉克点点头，继续用毛巾擦拭还在滴水的小卷毛，不一会，会议室的门打开了，熟悉的面孔出现在眼前。

“布鲁斯！”

“克拉克！”

“你怎么——”两人异口同声。

“你是警察。”克拉克放下手中的毛巾率先开口。

“如你所见。”布鲁斯靠坐在桌沿，“你偷偷溜走，我还以为再也见不到你了。”

“我更倾向于称之为‘离开’。”蔚蓝的眼睛恍如海天相接之处，遥不可及。

“好吧，如果你坚持的话。”布鲁斯摸了摸自己的鼻子，“昨晚真的棒极了。”

“的确。”

“所以看在昨晚的份上，一会儿你就假装我们不认识好吗？”布鲁斯的口气不像是请求，更像是一种——陈述。

克拉克的脸色一滞。

“我的意思是，不能让我的上司知道我们的关系，否则依照法律我必须回避。”

看见克拉克愿闻其详的样子，布鲁斯也就继续说下去——

“这个案子我们跟进很久了，这一次是我升职立功的大好机会，所以——”

“请放心。”克拉克微笑着拍了拍对方结实的小臂，“我不会告诉别人的。”

“看来你们已经熟络起来了。”不知何时，刚刚出去的警官已经回到会议室。

“是啊，布鲁斯很幽默，”克拉克笑着，两颗小虎牙让这个笑容更具有感染力，“有人说过他和哥谭的那个布鲁斯很像吗？”

布鲁斯背后一凉，不由自主地摸了摸脸上的面具。

“你不是第一个这样说的人。”布鲁斯亲昵地将克拉克搂住。“可惜我不姓韦恩，也没有他的财富。”

这个动作在警官看来只是好兄弟间的互动，可是克拉克耳后轻轻搔痒的气流可不是这个意思。

“直到出庭前你们两个都要在一起。”警官推开门，“二十分钟后到后门集合。”

TBC


End file.
